what happens after the party
by caradee625
Summary: Luce meets a boy named Daniel. But she finds out he has been more than a friend. A rebellions friends reveals the past and memories are gained back. How did they find out about the loop hole? And what happens in the bedroom?


**So this is my ending of the fallen series by Lauren Kate. I wasn't entirely happy. But you know that's life. It may be a bit citrusy if you know what I mean ;). Not appropriate for kids! ~ C.S**

Luce had just met him. She adored his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was only at her first college party for a few minutes but no longer wanted to go back. She wanted to stay with Daniel. He was looking out into the city and abruptly turned to her. "So what are you majoring in?"

"I am undeclared I am just here on a swim scholarship, and yourself?" he began to move in his chair and turned away from the city to face her. "I am majoring in history mostly European history and mythology." Before she could say anything he stood up and held out his hand. She placed hers in his and her vision got blurry. She saw Daniel and her in a bed together, him drawing pictures of her him placing a silver locket around her neck. Wiping her tears, hugging her, kissing her. There they were sitting on a rock together as they dried off. She saw him and how when he moved he left a violet blur in her vision. Then it cleared up. She looked at him and grasped her locket. Daniel looked scared. She let go of him and leaned back.

"Luce…I was told about this." She wanted to run away from him but she didn't want to leave him. She felt like she was supposed to stay. "Daniel?" He knelt down and hugged her. "My friend Roland said there was a loop hole to all of this" she looked at him straight into his blue eyes. "What?" he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "I found her how can I help her?-you… wait? Roland!" he looked at his phone but the person hung up. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Then someone walked out from behind the glass door making sure to shut it behind him. Roland had long dread locks tied back and light brown skin and hazel eyes. He came over and knelt in front of her. He held something in his hand. It was a black orb. He held it and opened it and a picture showed up. It was her and Daniel they had wings something called the throne explained what would happen if they chose love not guaranteeing they would ever find each other they both agreed she said goodbye to another angel with short black hair and white wings she also said bye to Roland who had gold woven in his dark wings. Then said goodbye to a boy with black hair and green eyes with gold wings. She kissed Daniel and that was the end. Roland smiled. "The throne said no angel would interfere with the choice you two made. Luckily I'm a demon. I couldn't stand the fact The throne wiped thousands of memories from you and Daniel but luckily Luce you saved history and time and it's hard to erase one such as yours with thousands of witnesses. I never forgot Luce. You and Daniel have been fighting for each other since human life began."

He opened the locket she wore and held it in his hand. He showed it to her. She saw it. It was Daniel. Roland stepped away from her and nodded at Daniel. Daniel slowly walked towards her. "I remember Luce. All of it please remember." He leaned in and kissed her. She saw him again. The first time she saw him he wore his read scarf. How they danced on water. He caught her when she fell. He breathed air into her. She saw him in Moscow, Milan, Egypt, Tahiti, Helston she saw it all. She remembered him. Her Daniel. She broke the kiss and looked at Roland. "How did this happen?" she stood up. "How did you find a loop hole?" he crossed his arms and smiled "the throne did not count on you two meeting again. Your memories could be wiped but they would still exist. Now I'm a demon I have my own boss so I interfered. Luce smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She stepped back. "Arianna? Cam? Shelby? Miles? Where are they?" Roland let her go. "Arianne can't see you. Cam is well and Shelby and miles have a baby on the way. They will see you soon enough." That's when she remembered Gabbe, Penn and molly. "She ran to Daniel and felt the tears fall. "I missed you I can't believe it. Daniel-"He wrapped her tight in his arms. "I have missed you Roland has been telling me about you for years." Luce was overcome with tears of joy and sadness. Daniel picked her up in his arms then set her down. "let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went back inside maneuvering through the crowd. They busted through the front door and Daniel guided Luce to his apartment.

Daniel lead her into his room and slammed the door behind them. He pushed Luce up against the door and kissed her. There was the clashing of teeth and tongue and his hands moved down her waist. He found the back of her knees and picked her up and she straddled his waist. He pressed his body to hers and looked her in the eyes. She saw lust in his eyes the lust that has been there for centuries. He put her down and brought her into his room. His room had a queen sized bed and black furniture and bed post. The room had dimmed lighting and the huge black dresser and grey walls made the room feel darker. He looked at her and held her hands. "I've been waiting for this. I want to do it right. I have loved you Luce for so long I can't ruin our first time." He began to kiss her neck going up to her jawline then lips. Luce reached for the bottom of her shirt and threw it over her head. Daniel looked at her she wore a red push up bra that made her pale skin look paler and her dark hair look black. He gently put his hands on her waist and slowly guided her to lay her down on the bed. "You are as beautiful as I remember" he trailed kisses along her stomach up to her chest. He pulled his shirt off over his head revealing his well-toned upper body. He pressed his body to hers she felt warm almost too hot she began to swear and she felt their bodies begin to stick to each other. But Daniel didn't look sweat he glowed his muscles moved with a glossy look. Daniel was as beautiful as she remembered. She scooted back making room on the bed to fit both their bodies on it. He reached for the zipper on her pants and undid it sliding her jeans off her legs revealing the black lace thong she wore with tiny red bows on the hips. He took off his jeans revealing his black boxers and he leaned back over her. He didn't rush it he slowly brought his lips to hers and caressed her breasts with his hands. She bent her leg and pressed it to Daniels side. Daniels hand slowly moved downward and he lightly pulled at her thong. He looked at her with eyes that seeked permission and she nodded. He began kissing her again and she felt two fingers rub her clitoris. She broke from their kiss and bit at her lip. She arched her neck and wrapped her hands around his neck. Daniel pulled off the thong and slowly slid it off. She bent her knees so he could easily take it off and he threw it off to the side. He abruptly put one finger into her. She flinched at first. "Daniel-." He shushed her and began sucking on her neck. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. He stopped and softly whispered in her ear "you're wet." He bent down and grabbed his red scarf. And leaned over her he tied one of her wrists with it then looped it through a beam in his bed posts brought it through and wrapped her other wrist restraining her. He kissed her lips moving down until he reached her hips then continued down until he reached her core. He placed a finger in her and pumped in and out a few times then began to eat her out. Luce began to moan "Daniel- oh my god Daniel!" he stopped before she could orgasm. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Luce found it sexy and tried to go to him but forgot she was restrained. He reached and untied one wrist and as soon as she was free she set in his lap facing him and straddled his waist with the scarf draping from her other wrist. She slowly tugged at his boxers and he smiled at her. "You sure?" Luce nodded. Daniel picked her up and laid her down on her back she pulled down his boxers he was already hard and he pressed his body to hers. He kissed her once and in a hushed tone and asked her again if she was sure. Luce knew she was ready. Daniel slowly thrusted into her and she felt her body tense almost sure Daniel could feel she was tense too. Daniel cupped her cheek. "Relax just relax." He had a concerned look in his eyes and even though his thrusting was rough his kisses were soft. "I can stop you know." She shook her head and brought her lips to his. "We've waited too long for this." He began to thrust in and out of her he picked up speed. Luce began to dig her nails into his back. And he kissed her neck as she moaned. "Daniel- ahh don't stop. Don't stop" he stopped kissing her "I won't but I want to switch." "wh-wh-what?" before she could fully say the word Daniel had her on top of him. He gripped her hips and she knew what she was supposed to do she rotated her hips with him fully inside her. "Luce are you –ah-sure you haven't –ah-uh-done this before?" he had his teeth clenched and his eyes rolling back into his head. She shook her head and Daniel moaned. She sped up and right before Daniel finished he held her hips against him and he orgasm Luce shortly followed after. She collapsed on him and he wrapped his arms around her and he nuzzled into her neck. "I love you Luce." He pulled out of her and pulled up his boxers. He grabbed her panties and slid them back on her. He tucked her under the covers his body hovering over hers. "I will not lose you this time Lucinda price. This time you're mine."

Arianne threw her popcorn in the air. "WE DID IT!" Roland and Cam stopped their card game and Shelby and miles broke from their conversation. Shelby even if she was pregnant jumped up the fastest. "How did their date go?" Arianne smirked "take a look." They all watched as Daniel kissed luces head as they laid in each other's arms in Daniels bed. Cam smirked. "He finally did something bad." Arianne elbowed him. "They were made for each other."

 **Authors note: I could continue on with this but I don't know. Leave a review if you would like me to continue! Thanks for reading! ~C.S**


End file.
